Nothing's Changed
by fefe77777
Summary: Like Ludwig said nothings changed, life quickly went back to to the way it was. Back to routine. Which is way to boring for the awesome Gillian. Okay so for you that have read "The SFNA" this is a little continuation for Gillian. SFNA-verse. I would suggest reading that first in this case. It might make more sense. Though you don't have to.
1. Nothings changed, well not really

Back once again! Did you miss me? This fanfiction has reached its 2000 hit! Thank you to everyone! Special thanks to EhCanuck, NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE, RubberChi, Sora Moto, and SuperA n Twch, for reviewing the last chapter! Don't worry SuperA n Twch even though I have the whole grand ending planned out this series won't come to an end anytime soon.

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

So if you read "The SFNA" before my major editing you'd know that this is an old chapter from it. I decided it should have it's own series I guess. I hope you enjoy it.

-*-With Gillian-*-

A few weeks after the "Big Reveal" things were relatively normal. Yu still got unexpected visits from all her siblings which she enjoyed. Abigail still fought with Francis over trivial things and made up in the sappiest of ways. Gillian still annoyed Ludwig to the ends of the earth. Like Ludwig had said nothings changed. Of course a change would have been nice in her current situation.

"Arg!" Gillian groaned. She was bored at the moment; Ludwig had kicked her out of his office because she was being a nuisance.

"Awesome should NOT be allowed to be bored!" She declared jumping up from the couch she was lounging on. And like a strike of lightning an idea hit her.

"Oi! West! I'm going out! Be back whenever!" She yelled up the stair case, grabbing her house keys and car keys heading towards the door.

"I'm taking the car!" She yelled. She shut the door and left before Ludwig could insult her driving. She hoped into her black Porsche Boxster 986 and speeded away, like a mad woman from her and Ludwig's small country home in Munich and towards Roderichs' house. Roderich was always good entertainment. The trip took a couple of hours but she soon came to a screeching halt in front of Roderichs' house. She took the keys out of the ignition got out, locked the car and went up the stairs to the door.

"Yo Roddy you home?" she asked knocking (banging) on the door. No answer . . . Then she heard it. The sound of piano music was flowing though the otherwise silent air. The piece was called Clair De Lune a French piece from Suite bergamasque if she remembered correctly. She followed the music to an open first floor window. She peeked though the window to see Roderich playing away, completely absorbed in the music. She rested her elbows on the window sill and head in her hands; she quietly listened until he was done.

"That was nice Roddy!" She yelled breaking the silence. Roderich visibly cringed at her voice and turned around to see her hopping through the window.

"What are you doing here Gilb-Gillian?" He asked.

"Can't I bother my second favorite guy?" She asked. It wasn't a lie either. She cared for Roderich more then she let on and I mean a lot more. Yes, Gillian had a thing for Roderich; she fought (annoyed) Elizabeta because she was JELOUS. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"I thought Francis and Antonio took that spot?" Roderich asked smirking. He said moving across the room to Gillian.

"Naw. They're tied for first with Ludwig." She said smiling.

"That and Gilbird. Speaking of Gilbird, where is the little guy?" As if on cue Gilbird flew through the open window, looking annoyed. Wouldn't you be annoyed if you were forgotten? Gilbird landed on Gillian's head and started pecking and pulling at Gillian's hair which now went down to her shoulder blades.

"Ow! Little buddy. I'm sorry I forgot you ok? It won't happen again I promise!" She cooed getting Gilbird off her head. This got Gilbird to stop. The little bird started snuggling into Gillian's hand.

'How cute' Roderich thought.

'Wait what?' Roderichs' eyes widened at the thought. Gillian looked over at Roderich who in her mind was acting weird.

"Hey Roddy you ok?" Gillian asked looking up at Roderich.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Would you like some tea?" he questioned. He turned to leave not waiting for a response.

"Sure!" She smiled happily following Roderich out, then returning to her conversation with her little winged friend.

-*-The End-*-

That's it. Sorry It's sorta filler yet not. But it is important. I hope I didn't disappoint. I prolly did though . . . I'll do better next week . . . been feelin crummy.

*edit*

Again sorry to everyone who wanted "The SFNA" to continue I really am, I hope you enjoyed this though.


	2. An interesting development

Back! I'm pleasantly surprised at the amount of people who read this fic so here's another chapter :3 I'm just in a great mood. Special thx to those who reviewed! ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia

****-****In Gillian's room****-****

The peacefully sleeping figure of Gillian was sprawled out on the bed, limbs going whatever which way. There didn't seem to any chance of her waking up anytime soon, of course Gilbird had a different idea. The little guy was hungry. So he started waking up his owner, pecking at her forehead, chirping into her ear loudly, and pulling at shoulder blade length silver-white hair.

"Hmmm?" Gillian started to stir, her hand going up to her head gently grabbing her little yellow buddy. She slowly sat up covers falling around her waist, free hand going to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey buddy. You must be hungry huh?" She asked, getting a slightly annoyed chirp as a response. Gillian smiled, removing herself from bed and walking down the hall and down the stairs. She settled Gilbird on the island in the kitchen and went to go get his birdseed. She came back with a small handful and seated herself on one of the barstools at the island, completely content watching Gilbird eat for the moment. Her stomach rumbled so she decided to get herself a simple bowl of cereal to eat.

"What should we do today buddy?" She asked mouth filled with whole and partially chewed pieces of cereal. She swallowed looking over to Gilbird, who was starting to fly over to the calendar.

"Hmm?" Gillian got up and walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall near the clock. She smiled when she realized what day it was. She quickly went upstairs to change, Gilbird settled back on the counter. In a flash Gillian was back downstairs in shorts, a white sleeve button up, and combat boots, she ran around the island quickly cleaning up her dishes, Gilbirds' birdseed and picking up her little buddy in one swoop and bolted towards the front door right past Ludwig, who was walking down the stairs, and out the door.

"Must be Saturday" He grumbled and headed for the kitchen going to make his coffee. You see Saturdays were the days that Gillian went to go bother Roderich. Gillian would always try to make time on Saturdays to bother the poor man. As if he expected her arrival Roderich was there to greet her in front of his house. Of course this had been happening for years so of course he expected her.

"You seem well Gillian." He said walking towards her car.

"Were you expecting me Roddy" She asked with a teasing smirk.

"You usually come every Saturday, it's somewhat routine now." He said giving her a smile. She blushed.

"I was about to have tea. Would you like to join?" She just nodded and followed him into the house and out the backdoor. There was a small table under the shade of a large tree with flowers covering the background. Roderich grabbed her hand and led her to the table, like the proper gentleman he was he pulled out her set and pushed it back in for her. They sat in silence for a long while, that is until Gillian started getting restless. Gilbird had gone off on his own so she couldn't play with him, so she settled with drumming her fingers on the table. Roderich tried his best to ignore it but after a while the vein in his forehead looked ready to pop.

"I presume you are bored Gillian?" He asked looking up from his tea. Gillian stopped drumming her fingers.

"Ya well you aren't much of a talker." She looked to him and gave him a bored look. She started looking around and saw a clearing in the flowers. She suddenly got up, grabbed Roderichs' tea and set it down and started tugging at Roderich to get up before she started running toward the clearing.

"C'mon specs can't be that out of shape right?" She called back turning her head around to see Roderich standing there then started running towards her. She laughed.

"That's more like it Roddy!" She looked back ahead.

"I would not run that way if I were you!" He called back with caution.

"Why no-" She was cut off. She had fallen face first into a little pond that was in the clearing.

"That's why." He said trying to hold back his laughter.

"You could've warned me!" She bit back angrily after getting back up and wiping mud from her face.

"True, but it watching you fall on your face is quite funny." He said.

"Humph!" She retorted turning her head away. A hand was thrust into her face. She looked up to see Roderichs' smiling face. She blushed and grabbed the hand and pulled herself up.

"Thanks . . ." She said.

"No problaaaaaah!" Gillian had pushed him into the pond and was now laughing hysterically. Roderich gave an annoyed growl and pulled Gillian back in. She glared at him for a second then started laughing Roderich soon joined in. After minutes of laughing Gillian sneezed.

"Let's get inside you'll catch a cold." Roderich stated getting up then offering a hand to Gillian. She gladly took it.

"In spring Roddy?" She gave him skeptic look.

"It's possible." Roderich, who still had a hold on Gillians' hand, led her to the house.

"You should take a shower." Roderich said leading her to the guest room bathroom. She walked in to the bathroom.

"Thanks Roddy." Was all she said before she shut the door. She turned on the water, stripped and got in. When she was gone she realized she didn't have any clothes. She smacked herself for being so stupid. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I brought you some clothes. I sorry these were all I could find, unless you want to wear Elizabeta clothes. I doubt you would though. I'll leave them on the bed." He said. Gillian heard the outside door close. She walked out and blushed when she saw the clothes. They were definitely Roderichs', a black button and pair sweatpants.

"Oh sure he has sweatpants but not a sweat shirt, how lovely." Gillian sighed and got dressed. The shirt was a bit too big. Not falling of her shoulder big but just loose enough, she had to roll up the sleeves. Same for the pants, they had a drawstring though. She walked out of the room to see Roderich waiting for her. He was in a pair of shorts and surprise surprise a button up, purple this time.

"Come on there is a fire lit in the den." Roderich led the way to the den and motioned toward the couch. Gillian sat down and pulled her legs to her chest, just now realizing how cold she was. Roderich sat down right next to her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her close. Gillian laid her head on his shoulder. She let a content sigh slip past her lips. Roderich started to stroke her hair softly.

Roderich grabbed Gillians' face with both hands, so it would face his. They stared each other a blush spreading across both of their faces. Roderich leaned in closing in on Gillians' face. Then their lips met in a soft innocent kiss. Gillian was frozen in place from shock, the kiss wasn't unpleasant, just unexpected. Roderich pulled away.

"I apologize." Roderich whispered getting up to leave. He was shocked when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Gillian starting to get up.

"Don't." was all she said. She now stood in front of Roderich and put a hand on his cheek. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, eyes slowly closing. This kiss was more passionate then the last. Roderich wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. They separated. Gillian gave a small smile up at Roderich.

"What happens now?" She asked. Roderich smirked and picked up Gillian and settled back on the couch with her in his lap, her back against the armrest. Gillian blushed even more.

"Right now I would be content staying just like this." The two just sat there by the fire, Roderich stroking Gillians' hair. Gillian soon fell asleep and Roderich followed.

****-****The End****-****

Okaaaaaaaaay now that was sappy.

Please review. :3


	3. Possessive Little Bruders

Sorry for such a long delay . . . Does anyone even read this . . . ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia . . .

Austria woke to the doorbell ringing and a warn weight on his chest. He looked down to see Gillian, oblivious in her sleep. He smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead. He slowly got up, careful not to wake her and walked to the door. The ringing had turned to banging.

"I'm coming. People are so impatient these days." Roderich muttered with a sigh. He went up to his front door and unlocked it. As soon as it was unlocked it burst open to reveal a very worried Ludwig.

"Have you seen my Schwester? She's usually home by now." He asked hurriedly. It was then that Roderich noticed the dark sky outside. He checked his watch it read four a.m. His eyes widened. He never realized it was that late. There was a shuffling sound behind him.

"Roderich? Who's at the door?" A sleep laced voice asked. Both Roderich and Ludwig directed their attention to the half-awake figure. Gillian stood there rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, hair mussed up and clothes ruffled. Gillian stiffened at the sight of her brother.

"L-Ludwig?" Gillian inquired a confused look on her face. In a blink of an eye Roderich was pushed up a wall with a fist in his face. Gillian gasped as Ludwig pulled his fist back for another punch.

"Ludwig! Stop that!" Gillian ran up to her brother and grabbed his arm.

"Roddy! Are you okay?" Gillian directed her concerned gaze to Roderich. She stood in between the two now. Gillian let go of Ludwigs' arm and went up to cup Roderichs' face.

"I'm fine Gillian. It's just a scratch. You should get going . . ." His voice trailed off as he looked at Ludwig who looked like he would explode any minute.

"Yes, let's go Gillian . . ." Ludwig grabbed onto her arm and started tugging her out the door. Gillian looked back at Roderich, a look of concern in her eyes. Roderich just waved goodbye a sad smile gracing his features. Gillian, returned with a forlorn smile of her own, faced front and dragged herself along beside Ludwig. Roderich closed the door and punched it leaving a small dent in the wood.

"Damn it!" His shout echoed across the now empty entrance way.

-The end-

Translations

Schwester = sister

I'm sorry it took so long to update this. I know it's been like 5 months. I am thankful for those still that waited for this. I promise more chapters will come soon and thank you for reading. :D

*edit* thanks for reading guys :D

I know chapter one and two did not connect or make any sense just go with it please?


	4. Das ist Liebe

Yay a new chapter! Sorry for the wait people been busy. What can I say high school is a bitch. Anyway . . . I'm gonna be honest and say I am still surprised people read this and favorite it and review and add it to their alerts. But I'm always grateful. I guess I'm doing something right. Well lets go on with this.

*Edit* Thank you MissAleatory for reviewing. Also I hope the second half is ok. I'm not exactly in the most jovial of moods . . . Enjoy the Chapter . . .

"Gillian, Gillian. Open the door. I know you are angry with me but let us talk about this." Ludwig pleaded through a locked wooden door. On the other side of the door was a very irked Gillian, knees pulled to her chest, sitting on her bed, leaning on the headboard, back to the door.

"Stupid little Bruder . . ." Gillian grumbled to herself. She tucked herself in tighter and sighed. She heard a sigh from the door.

"Gillian I have some errands to run I will be back . . . and I'm sorry . . ." She heard her brothers retreating footsteps soon dissipate to nothing. Another sigh came from her lips and she heard barking coming from outside.

'Probably just Bruders stupid dogs . . .' She thought.

The barking got louder as if they were running towards her window. In a huff she walked to her window and opened it about to tell the dogs to cut it out when she came face to face with Roderich.

"W-what are you doing here?!" She exclaimed grabbing onto Roderichs' arms and help him into her room, landing in a heap on the floor. Roderich rolled of Gillian groaning.

"If Ludwig sees you'll he's going to castrate you!" She says sitting up and looking over at Roderich. Roderich rolled onto his other side to look at Gillian.

"That is of no importance, I just needed to see you . . ." He said a smile gracing his lips. Gillian blushed.

"That's sweet." She says giggling. She leaned over to Roderich and their lips met in a kiss, it was a quick peck, and they separated sadly. Roderichs' face scrunched up a bit, he groaned again.

"You okay Roddy?" Gillian inquired.

"It seems that one of Ludwigs' dogs got me." He said groaning some more. Gillian looked at Roderich a confused look on her face them she looked down to see his pants ripped.

"Oh! Gosh! Are you ok Roderich?!" Gillian asked moving to Roderichs' leg with the ripped pants. There was a bit of blood running down it.

"It doesn't look too bad, but does it hurt?" Gillian mumbled somewhat to herself.

"A bit . . ." Roderich mumbled. Sitting up.

"Well let's get it cleaned up, okay?" She said as she got up.

"Be right back. Wait here" She told Roderich as she walked towards her bathroom for the first aid kit.

"Stupid dogs." Gillian grumbled to herself. Now don't get her wrong she loved all creatures but dogs were here least favorite. Cats as well especially whenever they messed with small, aorable, defenseless birds . . . grumbling to herself about those bird killers she walked back into her room with the first aid kit in her arms. She set down the kit next to Roderich, who hadn't moved an inch and went to close the window. The sound of the dogs now somewhat blocked.

"Much better." Gillian stated, turning to kneel next to Roderichs' leg. She brought out gauze and disinfectant.

"This might hurt a bit . . ." She told Roderich as she used a cotton ball to apply the disinfectant. Besides the slight wince no other reaction came from Roderich. She finished bandaging the leg and patted it.

"There, all better." She smiled. Suddenly Roderich grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. She blushed.

"Uh Roderich . . ." Gillian began.

"Hmm?" He was now nuzzling her cheek, way to comfortable with his angel on his lap. Gillian was trying to get back up but Roderichs' hold was too strong.

"Come on Roderich let's go to the sitting room and relax. Much more comfy then the floor . . ." She stated, trying to unwrap Roderichs' arms from her waist.

'When did he get this strong?!' She thought.

"Whatever you want Gillian." He said smirking. He removed his arms from Gillians' waist, when she got up he immediately missed her warmth. Then he saw a hand in front of his face, he took the offered hand let himself be lead out of the girls room and down the stairs. His leg was still throbbing but he could care less.

The room they arrived to was a sight to be seen. There were black leather furniture, a three seat couch and two love seats, all turned inwards in a triangle formation with a mahogany coffee table in the middle of all this. And lets not get started on the rest of the room; all in all it was gorgeous. Gillian pulled Roderich toward one of the love seats and plopped down; she towed off her shoes and pulled her legs onto the couch. She patted the spot next to her and Roderich planted himself next to her. She immediately laid her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." She stated. A contented sigh passed her lips. Roderich then hoisted her onto his lap once again.

"Yeah, it is." He said smiling, leaning up to kiss Gillian on her lips. A surprised whimper passed her, but then she began to kiss back. When they separated Gillian connected their foreheads, smiling. She pulled her head away slowly still staring into Roderichs' eyes.

"We should go somewhere." Gillian stated. Roderich gave her a odd look.

"Go somewhere? Where?" Roderich inquired.

"Away from here of course! I know that you know Ludwig would never stand for this." Gillian said her voice taking a sadder tone near the end of the sentence. She loved Roderich and being away from him was horrible.

"As much as I would love to just go off somewhere with you, I have responsibilities . . ." He said nudging her cheek with his hand.

"And I want to talk to your brother about this. If were going to be together I don't want to have to sneak around behind his back." He said dropping his hand. Gillian sighed.

"If that's what you want Roddy." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips then settling down comfortably.

"Of course, if I am to date an angel like you why hide it." He stated pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You're such a sap!" She yelled thumping his chest with her open hand, giggling a bit.

"Only for you." Roderich said smiling pulling Gillian into another kiss, then settling to an afternoon of cuddling, sweet nothings, and light laughter.

Hope you guys enjoyed that. :D Took a while but I'm still writing. I was about to put this story on hiatus until I got inspiration and started writing part of this at school. I'll try my best so I'm hoping you'll be patient with me.

*edit* ya hope you liked it : |


	5. A Meal for Two

Hello hello I am back! :D Please excuse the long absence life has been busy with school and all. This hasn't been updated in like 3 months . . .

-*********************-On to the story-*********************-

The afternoon sunlight was starting to fade before the peaceful quiet was disturbed.

"Hey, Roddy?" Gillian asked voice a bit hesitant afraid to break the fragile silence.

"Yes leibling?" Roderich replied voice soft and quiet, being so close to sleep.

"I'm hungry" Gillian said blatantly deadpan. As if to prove her point her stomach growled. She looked up to A Roderich a rosy pink dusting her pale cheeks. Roderich chuckled a bit until his stomach started to growl as well, said chuckle turned into a nervous laugh.

"Let's go see what can do to remedy that then" he said getting up. He adjusted his clothes a bit and extended a hand out to Gillian who gladly accepted it. Once up she started pulling Roderich out of the room and into the hall.

"C'mon the kitchen's this way" she said feeling a bit bubbly. Roderich just smiled and followed her through the twists and turns of the house. Once in the kitchen she let go of Roderich and went straight for the refrigerator.

"Let's see what we have in here." Much to Gillians' horror the entirety of the fridge was filled with what seemed to be an endless supply of pasta, all of which was most likely from Italy. Gillian riffled through the fridge to the very back where she found some wurst and beer digging them out.

"Nothing like the classics" She said motioning the items in her hand. She grabbed a pan to reheat the wurst.

"I know it's not extravagant like you like but I hope it'll suffice." She said jokingly smiling at Roderich who was still standing in the doorway.

"Go ahead and sit down, it won't be long." She said gesturing to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Roderich sat in one of the bar stools at the island. He sat watching Gillian move around looking for something.

"Ah, here it is." Gillian said holding a bottle opener. She popped the top off of two bottles of beer and handed one to Roderich who took it gratefully.

"Cheers!" She said, the two of them touching the necks together. Gillian took a sip and went back to the wurst. She plated them up and headed back to Roderich where they ate in a comfortable silence.

*****-*****thisisacleverlinebreak*****-*****

Okay so that was 1) a filler and 2) really short which I am very sorry for. But I hope you like it anyway. Anyway please leave a review!


End file.
